


Doom Slayer x Succubus!Reader

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, F/M, I actually wrote this four years ago 🤣, I guess blood warning?, Reader is a Succubus, but it’s a Doom fic, she definitely tears shit up, so there’s also violence, there’s gonna be violence if Doom is involved 😂, which means she’s a chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: (Y/n) is a Succubus, but truly has never been good at what they’re supposed to do: have sex with men and take their energy. What she has chosen to do gives her enough of a thrill to tithe her over, but might just put her in the path of exactly who she needs to satiate her sexual needs and desires...Comments and Kudos are appreciated, if you feel so inclined as to leave either or both. Thank you!
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Hell. The wretched pit of despair and loathing, of endless suffering on immeasurable levels.

For a female, these feelings are doubly bad.

(Y/n) overlooked the vast plains of fire and magma, and sighed. She was a demon, and one of high esteem, her position of power showed in her dress and of her living quarters in one of the many palaces of Hell. But, even with all of her gifts and privileges, there was still something missing. 

She was a succubus, this really wasn't hard to figure out for her. (Y/n) turned and walked into her bedchamber. An empty bed lay there, taunting her. As a demon of her breed, she needed a mate to continue on living. And one that was strong, so she could siphon his energy continuously, and become powerful once again. 

Many suitors had tried and failed to take her hand. From the highest generals of Hell's legions, to the lowliest of imps. She could find no pleasure in any of their company. 

"All of them, spineless..." The demoness said aloud, picking up a mirror from a nearby vanity, gripping it in her clawed hand and viewing her image in the fragile glass. "...wretched, unsatisfying..." How much longer did she have to wait until she had to accept either an eternity with an idiot, who would offer only energy, and not a challenge... Or death?

A wail accompanied her throwing the mirror across the room, then flinging a fireball from her hand at it, eviscerating it entirely in midair. Realizing what she'd just done a few moments later, (y/n) looked down at her hands. Trembling. Shaking with her rage. 

A small smirk graced her lips. 'Funny...' She found a seat at the end of her bed and flopped down onto it, watching not to brake her wings under the pressure. Dainty demons such as herself shouldn't throw tantrums like she just had... But she guessed that's why she wasn't just a succubus, but also a...

"General (L/n)?" 

Looking up suddenly, she saw the door of her room was open. A small female imp stood in the space, shaking slightly. 

"What is it?" She snapped. "I told them not to disturb me unless it was for a-"

"A battle, m-m'lady." The imp finished for her, cringing as the daemon arose from her bed. 

(Y/n) looked out her window once more. She concentrated her hearing; the yells and clangs of battle rang out from the depths below. Clear as a bell. And she smiled, baring her sharpened upper canines.

"Go, tell them to muster in the front courtyard." The general ordered. "20 minutes. Not a minute late, or a sword through the gut will be child's play compared to what my consequences are!" She called more orders after the servant as she rushed off. 

She walked over and shut her door, leaning her body back on it. She heaved a sigh, and her head rolled over and aimed her vision to a cabinet-the one where she kept her armor and favorite weapons. The smile never left her face. 

With one final grin, she said. "Female trifles can wait... Blood calls once again..."

\---

Fire and brimstone rained down on the plain full of demons and monstrosities. A common sight, really. But the most of it came from her side. 

A lone daemon in shining blood red armor flew swiftly over a mob of approaching revenant. Their guns let loose barrages of bullets, but none were able to even lay a grazing shot. Shooting back through the crowd, a flash of silver passed through the middle, as fire does through spilt gasoline. They stopped, only to let their upper bodies fall to the rocky terrain underfoot. 

(Y/n) landed, and immediately clashed with several unwilling, laying severing blow after slash to their decomposing bodies. They had come along as the cannon fodder for a rival Baron and his battalion. Come to take her palace, and, in the spirit of the spoils of battle, her.

This would not happen. Not in all of eternity. 

The greater Hell guard wailed out from across the field, signaling more demons from their hiding places among the mountains and rock formation in the distance. A smaller wave than what she expected, (y/n) fanned out her arms, one at a time, issuing her legion a side to lay waist to the enemy. She smiled and slashed the air with her cursed blade, black lighting revealed from the blood sliding off like silk. 

Tall and brutish lesser Hell guards stomped and leaped towards her position. "Only three..." The demon smirked and readied her stance, drawing back her blade. "Then I shall have to take my time with them." 

Not noticing the thinning ranks following behind her three opponents, the succubus general began to leap around each of their advancing lunges and swipes at her. If there was one thing she enjoyed from battle, it was the adrenaline of near death. A clawed hand nearly grazed her face before she slid to another spot. The rush of what she had converted from fear into a sort of fetish was what she had only imagined was how it felt to draw the energy of a man from him. She beconed the third with a finger after dodging the second from crushing her. All three lined up, side by side, in a phalanx formation almost. Minus the spears, add the claws and teeth. 

She suddenly felt a huge wave of energy wash over her, and her eyes glowed with concentrated violent intent. They came at her. She at them. 

Slashing. Her clothes cut loose,torn from her virgin body. The first guard went down, its massive head falling from its shoulders. 

Stabbing. The sharp and piercing pain of teeth and nails digging into skin, the hot skin of a mate. Down goes the second guard, her blade protruding from his back, twisting, then exploding out the other side, its wielder gripping the handle with both clawed hands. 

"And now", she said, hearing the last one approaching fast from behind. She gripped her sword and ignited it with Hellfire from her hand. "...burning!" 

(Y/n) whipped her body around.

Nothing. 

An empty field lay before her, barren. Before she could take another step, a large shadow clouded the ground below her, and she quickly moved when the sound of something falling pierced through her veil of violent thoughts.

The Hell guard landed, kicking up rock and dirt, its body completely exploded from the inside out, or so it looked. And, on top of it, in sharp contrast to the horned creatures she had just slain, was a man. 

'A...A human?' She thought, taking one step back from the scene before her. The soldier wore a green tinted suit, a helmet with a tinted visor obscured her eyes from seeing his face. Watching closely as he jumped down from the behemoth guard, she sensed an immense amount of energy from him. Absolutely pulsating with power... it made her instantly throb with want. But she must not let her guard down. 

"Quite the warrior, aren't you?" (Y/n) began to circle the gun-wielding figure, like a vulture eyeing her prey. His helmet turned with her every move, and squinting her eyes, she could make out his cold, gray eyes. Chills ran down her spine under her armor, which had begun to feel unnaturally heavy on her frame by now. 

He began to approach her suddenly, but the general was not too far lost not to automatically draw her sword and aim right at his helmet, keeping the slayer at bay. "Of course, you do not think I shall let you live. Not after taking my kill, human." She jerked her head over to the corpse of the demon he'd killed. 

In a dance of death manner, the two began to circle each other. One armed with magics and blades, the other cold steel and bullets. 

Although she tried to keep an air of cocky Hell general about her, (y/n) couldn't help her eyes. They watched his body, wishing she had less armor to have to imagine through. Up top, a handsome face with a strong jawline, a set of shoulders and arms fit to carry her back to her bedchamber, and a toned chest to lean against afterwards; and who knew how well he was endowed under his belt... 

Without another shuddering thought, the two lunged at each other. Neither budged their weapons, just drew back more, tightened their grips. 

Their eyes locked on each other's. Neither moved a muscle more. Energy practically filled the humid air in-between the two.

And something told them both, then and there, that this battle wouldn't be won the way they planned...


	2. Chapter 2

Without a moment more to think, the doom slayer had the demon general (y/n) pinned to a nearby boulder. 

Her (s/c) skin scraped across the rough surface the more he ripped away at her armor. She sighed and automatically went to take off his helmet. A click then a hissing sound and it came sliding off of the slayer’s head. 

As expected, he was indeed quite nice to look at. A strong jawline led to perfectly carved cheekbones led to gorgeously clouded gray eyes, filled with a hunger she had only ever imagined. She hadn't even taken notice of his mouth, because it was wild on her lips soon after. 

His tongue pushed past her lips and raked across her sharp upper teeth, then quickly dove to claim dominance over the rest of her mouth. She tangled her claws in his short brown locks and moaned. 

This was escalating quicker than she had expected-wait, she wasn't expecting this, to begin with! But before he could leave any love marks on her neck, she put a hand over his chest and pushed him away slightly. 

"Let's take this somewhere else," she ran her thumb across his bottom lip gently, "shall we?" Even though it would've been quite ingratiating to her ego to have the baron who was going to try claiming her have to watch this...

In a flash of light, (y/n) had teleported them back to her bedroom. Now having a proper surface to work with, Doom pushed her down on her bed. The satin sheets felt glorious against her about-to-be-ravaged skin. Her head rolled back in playful laughter. 'I have beaten my tormentor, finally.' She thought, wrinkling the sheets underneath her hands. 

He pulled off her boots and greaves, leaving only her trousers to rip and tear apart. (*ba-dum tss) She reached up and stopped his hands, getting to her knees and sitting at level with his face. "I've shown you plenty of me for now. How about I rid you of this?” She ran a sharpened nail down the side of his chest piece, a visible gash appearing under her touch. 

As she worked her hands on his body, wanting nothing more than to devour his essence and heat, she finally felt what it was to be true to her kind. Many succubi kept multiple siphons on hand, not settling on one that made them feel the best and more powerful than the rest. That was what others had told (y/n) was her problem. 

Not anymore. 

The slayer’s armor fell clang after clatter to the floor, along with the rest of hers. He crawled on top of her, mouth back on her lips chastely, then on her body, tongue gliding up and down her neck. (Y/n) wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His hardness brushed against her hips teasingly. "Excited, are we?” She hummed against his shoulder. It was time for a change of position. 

The daemon flipped her mate over and straddled his hips. His eyes flashed for a second, but shut tightly as she quickly went to work leaving marks all over his neck and shoulders, trailing her tongue down his toned chest. Her body was absorbing wave after wave of energy from his hot skin.

Finally reaching his undergarment, she pulled them down and released his hardened dick. She licked her lips and glanced up at Doom. 

“How dare you keep this all to yourself.” She teased. 

In reality, she was a bit intimidated. She’d never done this before... but may all of Hell be frozen over before she wasn’t going to test these waters. With slight hesitation, (y/n) ran the very tip of her tongue along the bottom of Doom’s cock, flicking it off the end before returning to lightly suck on its throbbing head. 

His breath hitched and her black heart soared from the victory. 

He groaned and held her head as she then engulfed him in her warm mouth. Doom jerked his hips up every chance he got, hitting the back of her throat and edging ever closer to his release. (Y/n) pulled off of him, saliva dripping from her wet tongue onto his pulsing shaft, and she ran her nails lightly down it. She had never felt such elation. Having control over such a powerful being was invigorating. 

Doom suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and flipping their positions. She gasped and looked up at the slayer, her (e/c) eyes wide with surprise. No words had crossed his lips, but the smirk he wore spoke volumes.

The succubus laughed and brushed her fingers over his muscled shoulders. "So feisty.”

Nothing could describe how much fun she was having with this. As much fun as she had slicing and dicing her demonic opponents previously, this was so much better. The adrenaline was riveting, coursing through her, now converted to the energy for her to survive another few hundred years. At least, that's how long it felt like it would last. 

Doom ran his calloused hand up the underside of (y/n)'s thigh and rolled his hips, rubbing his dick between her soaked folds. She bit her lip and held on tighter to him, arching her back. Their mouths connected once again in a violent mess of tongues and teeth. Only when she sensed he was done toying with her, she huffed out the best order she’d ever give in her life: “Take me.” 

A searing pain shot through her (b/s) frame, igniting all of her senses. The flames of Hell could not begin to compare. 

Doom didn't wait and started to move in and out of her, speeding up in irregular intervals and gripping her hips tightly. Her head flew back and sharp teeth ground against each other, only parting for (y/n) to let out a breathy moan. She gripped the bedsheets and let her mouth gape open, tongue hanging over her swelled lower lip. 

"More, give me more!" She called out, energy surging through her body. This was too much! She was going crazy! He... He couldn't be human... Not and keep so much energy this far into it! 

Her limit inched closer when he shifted and hit her sweet spot. "G-aaaah! Please! More! Harder!" (Y/n) sank her teeth into her mate, his blood pooling in her mouth. Doom groaned and gripped her so tight she began to think she would break. 

And she did. Her whole world went white. 

With one final cry of pleasure, her juices flowed out of her and onto his dick, overflowing and painting the black sheets white. Another hard thrust and he filled her up with his hot seed, shooting it deep into her womb. 

He pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to his demon lover. (Y/n) turned her head and basked in the slayer’s afterglow, sweat glistening on his skin and chest rising and falling steadily. He turned to her and smiled slightly, raising a hand and caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes. 'Damn...didn't think he'd be soft like this. It’s nice, but... he can't possibly be tired yet. Perhaps another round is in order.’ 

Seconds later, Doom went to get up and redress himself. When only a few steps away from his weapons and armor, a dagger came flying past his head, digging its sharpened tip into the wall in front of him. He turned slowly, eyebrow raised. (Y/n) cracked her knuckles, spreading her wings to full length and glaring up at him. 

“Do not think that I am done with you just yet, my love.” She said, bittersweet honey tinged her last few words. 

A quiet laugh escaped him and he glanced down at his gun... No, not that one-the other one... The actual artillery, and his belt of frag grenades, then back at her. He smirked. 

"Come, darling.” She lulled out, flying up into the air, fireballs forming in her hands, new found power changing her eyes from (e/c) to piercing red. "Let's wreck the place.”


End file.
